


一次偶發的遲到

by Allie_6



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_6/pseuds/Allie_6
Summary: Mike的工作遇到了個小麻煩，而他的雇主幫了他。
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Gustavo Fring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	一次偶發的遲到

有時現實就是如此充滿彆腳的荒謬；能隻身解決掉兩個謀殺他兒子的垃圾警察、反制服躲在他家準備給他來個出其不意襲擊的黑幫爪牙、還有如果不是被勸阻（儘管其中一方會認為是阻撓或威脅，定義尚有待商榷）原本打算狙擊Hector Salamanca——來自墨西哥的瘋狂毒梟家族的老大，這麼一個男人現在只因一刻鐘前被加了不該加的東西的一杯酒，被困在一個不值一提的小酒店的後廊房間裡。

原本整件事應該很簡單的。Mike皺眉回想了下事情怎麼會發展到這種境地。  
他，現任牧歌電器公司的「安全管理顧問」，跑來這種他平日不會造訪的酒館，只因為要處理關於日前新墨西哥州最昂貴的一個洞窟，那個已不在世界上任何一個地方的德國工程師所遺留下的後續影響。鑿於他現任老闆的競爭對手顯然對於這樁事始終留有調查的心思，他只是想確保當初那德國佬在喝醉時沒有再洩漏什麼東西給不該知道的人知道、且沒有人聞風追查到這邊來。  
然而酒館裡任何人都不會買一個不打算喝酒、開口就問話彷彿條子的人的帳，而雖然有人查到這兒的機率不高、Mike也不想打草驚蛇，因此他點了一杯酒，打算在店內短短的混上一陣後探探幾個看起來眼神比較亮的小姐或酒保的口風，就結束這樁讓他回憶起來不太愉快的地洞工程的後續事宜。

算盤是打得十分穩妥，他卻萬萬沒想到先前管事的酒店經理今天剛好請了假，而出面代勞的顯然不幸地恰恰是那種不長眼的蠢貨——當Mike給了遠高於酒價的錢只是想問點東西後，他竟然慫恿小姐們聚了過來。引起騷動不是Mike辦事的風格，但他實在不太想再抽時間來這個會讓他想起那個單純到愚笨的工頭的地點，於是他思考了一陣要先離開現場還是乾脆一股作氣把事情辦完，才開始注意到腦袋的不自然暈眩感遠不止是酒精造成的、且黏在他身邊的小姐們似乎缺錢缺得急了，手甚至往他褲口袋開始掏。情況不對使他當機立斷抓住縫隙把鈔票塞給了酒店經理（並在耳邊低聲附帶打斷腿的威脅），堵了對方喋喋不休的嘴後把小姐們成功留在外廳，才成功鑽進了後廊的小房間裡。

但即使房門阻隔了剛才的一切混亂，他仍然感覺到暈眩感外不同以往的焦躁感不斷襲擊著他。他順著下腹傳來的騷動看了一眼，看到自己兩腿間彷彿接吻就發情的高中生一般，布料撐起了不自然的凸起。這瞬間他是真的真的非常想打開門，走出去把那自作聰明以為能替小姐加薪的酒店經理代理的腿打斷。

倒不是他多介意於在這個離青春期遠到彷彿自己原本就不曾年輕過，早就遺忘上一回有這種衝動是什麼時候的年齡再來回味一下性帶來的快樂，只是在兩個小時後他還有工作要做，他的現任雇主顯然不會希望他遲到，且他自己也不樂於因為這種不值一提的蠢事影響到工作，不論雇主是誰。

他轉頭看了眼房間，這個房間非常簡陋，只有一張雙人床擺在一邊，除此之外就只有靠近門邊的置物小桌和床邊的立燈，連張椅子都沒有。  
他坐到床沿，把長褲褪到腳邊，把自己已經硬挺的性器從底褲裡撈了出來開始動作。然而過了約一刻鐘後，他覺得暈眩的感覺已經逐漸消退、甚至感到不斷移動的手開始發痠，他還是一點也沒有要射精的感覺。他看著自己挺立的陰莖，認真開始思考是不是該找個理由告訴他的僱主關於自己的的工作安排需要取消。即便他能穿上褲子假裝一切沒事，他也不認為頂著慾望的干擾工作會是個好主意。

然而就在他思索著要撈出手機時，安靜的房內他聽見房門突然輕輕響了一下。不是敲門聲，而是更輕的、接近於開鎖頭的聲音。  
他下意識伸手去抓剛才放在一旁的手槍，就在摸到槍時，門被打開了，一個身影有條不紊的進入轉身，又把門給帶上。

他瞇著眼瞪著進門的人。太好了，現在他不用打電話、也不需要想理由，甚至什麼話都不用說就能缺席工作了。他的現任僱主站在房門後看他，他們之間隔著他挺立的陰莖，和他對準門口的槍。

Mike翻了一個白眼，放下了槍。

他一點也不打算問對方怎麼知道他在這裡，那可是Gustavo，他總有他驚人的直覺和知道事情的方法。這也恰恰是他願意受僱於他的其中一個原因，如果要做些非法工作，跟上一個粗神經的僱主絕對是要倒大楣，經過一個只因為捨不得棒球卡就跑去報警的白痴他就受夠了。

但這也不代表他想挺著自己的陰莖跟人討論工作，即便對方一點都沒把這點事放眼裡。

「外頭那都是些無關緊要的人。關於那個洞他們什麼都不知道。」

「我知道。」他的僱主要他不用擔心。「你的情況？」

「催情劑，興奮劑，就像你看到的。」

「一個半小時後，你認為你能結束掉這個繼續工作嗎。」

Gus的語氣裡充滿真摯的擔憂。Mike意識到這份擔憂的真實性時在心裡又翻了個白眼，覺得這可能是他們倆人自接觸以來的所有對話過程中，對方最真誠的一刻。  
倒不是說他認為對方先前在他面前揭示的復仇心有所虛假，但那始終是Gustavo認為，好了，可以了，現在是遞出橄欖枝的最佳時機，而後才決定說出的話語。然而眼前這蠢得像是低級爛俗喜劇的情境，對方說出的話顯然就不是經過咀嚼再三，而就只是單純而不加掩飾的困擾。對於工作因計劃外的事延宕他顯然不願意，而這點Mike也理解並認同。但接下來他說的話卻讓Mike無言以對。

「我可以試著幫個忙，如果你想。」在一陣不長不短的沈默後，似乎經過短暫的斟酌，他的現任雇主又再詢問他；語氣中充滿了專業精神，和談論在幾哩外靠著狙擊把白粉像跨年煙火一般的灑在薩拉曼卡家貨車上的可行性時一模ㄧ樣。

Mike花了兩秒才消化了聽到的提議，然後斜了門口的人一眼，想一如過去當對他雇主的建議或行為不置可否時一樣發出冷哼；但先前在他酒杯裡一起滾入喉中的藥物讓他的聲音變了調，聽起來反而像是默認和帶有期盼的呻吟。

於是他看到對方把身上總是筆挺的西裝外套脫下，簡單的折了折放在門邊的小桌上，向他走了過來。整個過程花費了大約五秒鐘，不長但足夠久到他意識到訊息傳遞的偏差和即將發生的事。然而他只花了半秒便把修正的念頭拋在腦後。為什麼我要阻止？某種男人的奇妙自尊心和關於先前他們倆的交涉中，即使他不居於下風但事情總是會往對方期盼的方向進行的微妙不快感，都讓他收聲促使這個微小的誤會繼續發展下去。或許，還有酒精，畢竟脫離常軌的事情總離不開酒精。

他的現任雇主來到了床邊，停在床前，慢條斯理的開始解開襯衫的袖釦。Mike抬頭看他，用自己一貫的「你還要怎麼樣」的表情看向對方。

「或許你應該坐上床去。」他一面捲起袖，一面下達了指示。  
他指的是坐到床頭。此刻坐在床沿的人挑了下眉，鑿於面前這個展開的情勢他某方面算是得了便宜，於是他難得的對雇主的指示沒任何意見的就接受了。

脫下鞋子時他有種赤裸的錯覺。並且腳底接觸床墊的感覺讓他感到不合時宜的放鬆，這讓他更確切的意識到將要發生的事有多荒謬。  
畢竟由於他的工作性質和場合，他怎麼也沒想到過會有需要在眼前這個人面前脫鞋的時候。

眼前的男人終於把兩手袖子整齊地折到臂上，坐到了床沿。Mike看著他微微傾向自己，伸出手，以一手指尖撫上了他原先已經被弄得濕潤但仍然硬挺的陰莖頂端，緩慢的沿著指節滑動向手心，然後逐漸收緊。  
他靠上床板仰頭吐出了一口氣，覺得跟著被縮緊的仿佛是自己的胸腔，並感受自己的心跳紊亂了起來。現在他是真的不確定自己的手應該要放在哪，還有讓這事發生的自己到底在想什麼。鑿於他不想、也不覺得對方的「幫個忙」包括什麼手把手擼管這種親暱過頭的情境，於是他索性閉上眼，兩手垂放什麼也不做，決定假裝現在在試圖讓他射精的不是他的雇主，而他只是個付了錢什麼都不用做只需要好好享受性服務的嫖客。即使對方身上煙薰的皮革和木質香味因為過近的距離時不時飄進他的鼻子裡，不斷提醒他現在幫他做手活的是絕對不是什麼酒店小姐。

他感覺到對方現在用上了兩隻手，一手的手心不急不緩的在頂端摩挲，另一手則沿著柱身一路摸到了會陰，開始揉動沈重的囊袋。  
快感又再次累積起來。他那剛剛暫停工作的前列腺又再次上工，前列腺液源源不絕的被從頂端的孔擠出，一部份沿著凹槽流動，沿著柱身流下讓他覺得發癢，而另一部分濕漉漉的液體沾黏在替他手淫的人的手心，在正在泌液的孔洞上方不斷摩擦，然後對方改用一手抓握罩住他的龜頭、指尖時不時摳弄邊緣，另一手握拳的方式開始迅速捋動他的陰莖。

撫弄持續了大約又十分鐘，他得承認他非常享受這個過程。他已經想不太起前一次他擁有性生活到底是什麼時候的事，也想不起原本該是什麼樣。但即便如此他也感受得出來Gus的手法絕對稱得上是熟練⋯⋯並且細緻。鑿於他知道Gus的復仇計劃，那麼從對方對那個被殺的摯友的重視推敲出性傾向也就不是這麼難，儘管他不曾開口問過。但現在再加上這麼一檔事，他覺得自己也不太需要求證什麼了。畢竟即便同樣是男人，替自己和替別人手淫的手法也不會同樣熟練，他覺得自己就不可能做到這樣。

但即使他的確非常舒服，舒服得感覺性器頂部的孔洞邊緣都已經緊繃並伸展開來，僅等待一個將他推過頂端的快感浪潮到來，他始終還是覺得就是少了點什麼使他無法跨過。他的陰莖被搓得又濕又熱、硬得不能再硬，心臟也因快感和興奮在胸口快速搏動，但射精仍遲遲無法到來。

他終於忍不住睜開眼，看向一旁正在替他手淫的雇主。對方似乎也逐漸失去耐心，一如往常的冷淡表情上眉頭微微的皺起，觀察著手中的性器、沒有發現他的視線。哇噢，不耐煩的Gustavo，他想現在如果有個什麼記者，把這一刻拍下來，就能拿個什麼他孫女前幾天跟他提過的普立茲獎，前提是還能活著去投稿的話。

然後他對上了Gus的目光。他終於停下了手邊的動作，看著他，似乎在思考什麼。

「忘了告訴你，在你來之前我自己就試了快二十分鐘。」他這麼說只是想表達射不出來絕對不是手活技術上的問題，甚至他覺得對方技術好得不行。但直言讚美自己雇主的手活在任何場合都非常怪異，於他而言無法想像。

「你需要更多接觸嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你介意關於手以外的接觸嗎？」

Mike這次是認真的花了一小會時間去琢磨對方的語意，並且全程Gus的目光都直直看著他，完全沒有要收回任何話的打算，僅僅只是等待一個回覆。

迎著對方的目光，Mike嚥了口口水。

「不會。」他說。

「很好。」

接著他看見對方又瞟了一眼牆上的鐘，然後起身，一膝蓋優雅的跪進他在床上打開的雙腿間，乾淨的皮鞋鞋尖穩穩的落在床面上。  
那瞬間他開始思考自己是不是該繼續再閉上眼，以在今天的這件事上與對方維持一個微妙的心理距離，但某種難言的慾望在心口躍動阻止了他，無關乎肉體的快感，僅僅只是一股衝動。他感覺自己似乎回憶起青春期對性的某種激情，那種理智彷彿在燃燒邊緣的吸引力讓他無法移開目光。他想如果此刻對方命令他閉上眼或是移開視線，他可能也無法保證自己會做到。但幸與不幸的是對方根本沒再說話，甚至也沒有看向他，於是他看著眼前的男人彎下身，一手扶著他的大腿、手指在腿根附近輕輕划動，然後另一手扶著他的陰莖，張開口，以舌尖先觸了幾下頂端的孔洞，然後將他漲紅的陰莖頭部整個含了進去。

很熱、很濕、很軟⋯⋯一種完全不同於用手時的感觸，將他沒有縫隙的包覆了起來。他感覺到舌尖在仍在泌液的洞口來回有力的滑動並戳刺，陰莖前端的帽緣被嘴唇摩挲著，口腔內部的軟肉將他吸得又密又緊。一波波酥癢的騷動從下腹鑽過脊椎，細細麻麻的直達頭頂，越堆越高，讓他眼前一陣一陣發白。他試圖想要冷靜下來感受發生在他身上的事，但發現什麼樣的形容都蒼白無力，他的經驗沒辦法描述和紀錄這份歡愉的衝擊，只因為這份衝擊不僅是快感而已。更後來他意識到了，就在對方從舔弄的間隙裡，用某種像是沒開刃的刀的眼神看向他的時候，視線接觸的瞬間他感覺自己的心臟深深的縮緊，發現此刻的自己並不是僅僅是因為肉欲上的刺激和被滿足而感到興奮，一切最根本的原因都因為是眼前這個男人。這個掌握了大北美地區毒品輸運的毒梟，做任何事都一絲不苟、不論何時都幾乎無懈可擊的男人，控制著他建立的毒品帝國的一切，他甚至不需要開口指明，就能讓他認為會威脅到這個帝國的人從這個世界上消失。而此刻這樣一個人僅僅就只是在幫他做口活，觀察著他的反應，好似這就是全世界最重要的事。意識到這點卻又讓他覺得困惑，他從不認為自己是需要其他人的認同去證明自己的人，或是虛榮到需要把什麼名譽或權位鑲在身上去顯擺地位，但此刻的的確確的，他深埋在內心的某種激情被點燃了，僅因於現在跪臥在他兩腿之間的這個人。  
Mike聽見自己的呼吸變得又粗又重，快感的浪尖越滾越大，巨如海嘯。終於，隨著一個深喉吞嚥和幾次重重的吸吮，他繃緊了腿，直至腳趾尖都完全伸展開來，低吼著射了出來。已經延遲已久的高潮讓射精來得又長又猛烈，他射了一陣，伴隨著餘韻呻吟著又是一陣，射到雙腿都在哆嗦，才慢慢緩了下來。  
Gus早在更先前就已拉起床單一角，在他爆發的同時迅速蓋住了接下來的噴發，但第一柱射出的精液還是沾上了他的細框眼鏡，在鏡面留下一道白濁的液體，還有一點點超出了鏡面，劃在他的頰邊。他坐回到床沿，摘下眼鏡看了看，又用手背抹了一下臉頰上的那一點精液，再看了一眼時鐘，對床上的服務對象露出了一個淺笑——比他在公共場合表現出的又更加真實些，然後才起身轉進了房內的洗手間裡，裡頭傳來洗手台水龍頭打開的水流聲。

該死。Mike看著被帶上的洗手間門，覺得心底好像有什麼本不該打開的盒子被突如其來地撞破，而他連裡面有什麼都不知道。

※

最終他還是比原訂時間晚了十多分鐘才趕上了下個工作，而事後Victor向Gus反應時則對自家老闆對於Mike沒有理由的遲到這事不置一詞的寬容感到驚訝。

**Author's Note:**

> 這個cp真的沒有人嗎明明Gus這麼辣...絕命律師裡他也真的對Mike有夠好的...(雖然別有目的但被這樣特殊對待真的是很難不動心  
> 拜託有緣看到這的同好留個言至少讓我知道我不孤單...


End file.
